The invention relates to a telescope assembly for observing celestial bodies.
A known telescope assembly for observing celestial bodies comprises a telescope and a positioning device for the telescope, wherein the positioning device is provided with an under frame placed on a horizontal base and a first telescope holder placed on the under frame and holding the telescope, wherein the telescope holder is able to rotate with respect to the under frame about a notional vertical axis, wherein the telescope is able to rotate with respect to the telescope holder about a notional horizontal axis. As a result of the rotation of planet earth the celestial bodies observed rotate with respect to the field of view. This is also called field rotation. Field rotation, particularly in case of photography with a slow shutter speed, is not desirable, as it may lead to a blurred photo. Within the said rotational freedoms the telescope is unable to compensate the field rotation to a sufficient extent.
It is an object of the invention to counteract field rotation within the field of view of the telescope.